


That's What This Is

by InkBlotsonTheTypeWriter (IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3some, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Bruce, Kink, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Personal gift to a friend, Sex. Lots of it, Unbeta'd, heat - Freeform, lots of kink, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteKinkandFeels/pseuds/InkBlotsonTheTypeWriter
Summary: Tony goes into heat. He has an eager Alpha and Beta to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_humdrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_humdrum/gifts).



> I made this for a friend. Very, very, very late. Early Christmas present then? Unfortunately I didn't edit much because I just refuse to look at this anymore. Please take it, Bruh.

"Tony. We can't do that." Bruce attempted to reason with the billionare.

  
"But we totally could. Stark Industries could stand to branch out. Think about it, science kits for kids. _real_  science kits. Where it teaches them stuff they'll need, not making shit turn different colors via weak ass colorful chemical reaction. Or building toys. How cool would it be for kids to have actual robots? Don't even get me started on the possibilities for a night club." The Omega rambled as if he were having a casual, sensible conversation as he worked on Dummy's new claw. "Now _that's_ something I can get behind."

  
Bruce peered up from his microscope, a shy grin in place. "You're serious."

  
"You expect me to be anything but?" Tony hummed, holding the nearly finished claw up to the light for closer inspection.

  
"Not really, no." The beta chuckled.

  
"Oh, I'll even call up that guy from the fireman's charity ball. You know the one, right? Hef?"

  
Bruce arched a brow in disbelief.

"You're joking, right? Asking the guy who was in a third world country for a while after he broke Harlem, if he knows a prestigious person at a ball?" He chuckled. "You sure know how to treat a guy."

  
"Sorry, forgot." Tony didn't even falter as he continued to give Dummy's claw a good scrutinizing.

  
"I think the claw is fine, Tony."

  
"You think. I'm not so sure."

  
"Fair enough." Bruce cleaned his glasses as he continued to work, the task familiar and comforting.  
The two scientists continued to work on, side by side and exchanging rather witty banter like a game of ball when JARVIS interrupted somewhat hesitantly.

  
"Sir?"

  
"Yeah, J?" Tony prompted, looking up from his work on the scrutinized appendage; the soft note of worry struck a chord in him.

  
"Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers had ordered me to record your average times of heat. My data and calculations suggest that it would be wise for you to head to the Nesting floor within the next ten minutes. I have already alerted the Captain and he is on his way as we speak."

  
Tony looked at Bruce. "You're kidding, right?"

  
"JARVIS, you're the best." Bruce smiled up at the ceiling shyly, his finger caressed the table they were working on just slightly, a hardly noticable action if you weren't looking for it.

  
"Thank you very much, Doctor Banner." The AI seemed to have a more than slight bit of pride or smugness in his automated voice.

  
Bruce chuckled. "Come on. We aren't having you suddenly self lubricate again in the lab." He hoisted Tony up by the arm to drag him toward the nearest elevator, already opened wide for its occupants. JARVIS was showing his competence.

  
"It was _one time,_ okay? I think we can let it go now." Tony huffed as he snatched his arm away and sauntered over to the elevator.

He could at the very least do that much by himself, thank you.

  
Bruce gave a shy smirk as he followed after, almost timid and slinky in comparison to Tony's self assured strides. Despite being quite small, Tony had quite a large stride. Odd for an Omega as well, but Stark could only be who he was. Lord knows Bruce didn't mind one bit.

  
The elevator closed behind them gently and nearly silent as they stood, quiet. It was twenty floors up to the nest and while Bruce could handle the silence, he knew Tony couldn't. So he waited, a brow arched when Tony's body language went from "Genius, Playboy, Millionare, Philanthropist." To "Needy Omega From Hell."

  
'It's starting early. Hm.' Bruce thought as he locked eyes with the now very displeased looking Stark before him.

  
"Bruce-" was all he got out before he made a face, scrunched up and needy, body tensing.

  
The beta understood. He crossed the elevator space between the two of them and held the other man, gently and carefully before he bit Tony, little love bites around his neck and collar. He melted under the attention of Bruce's teeth as the feeling washed over him and he clawed at Bruce's back before coming up to pull at his hair.

  
"Fuck. J, you were off by like 6 minutes." He scoffed at the AI's perceived incompetence, "Ought to sell you-*oh!*" He was cut off by Bruce reaching down to grab two meaty handfuls of his pert, million dollar ass.  
"Focus on me. Or you'll spend the heat alone." Bruce growled through the pinched flesh in his mouth.  
Despite it being muffled considerably, Tony understood. He'd been threatened a hell of a lot, it's only second nature to know by this point.

  
"Yeah, yeah okay, I got it just do that more." He huffs in a single breath and almost so quickly Bruce didn't catch it.

The beta dug his nails into the flesh and kneaded it like dough, the breath of his omega hitching let him know just how good it felt. Tony yanked him up from his shoulder where he was sucking a vicious hickey, trading the bruise for a kiss. Or at least it was supposed to be one. It ended up as a steamy, sloppy make out and clicking of teeth as bruce held Tony against the corner. The needy omega held him impossibly close, leaving Bruce no way to back out, not that he wanted to. They didn't hear the elevator door open with a soft ding.

  
" _Ahem._ " a voice said rather expectantly.

  
Tony almost didn't care who it was, he needed to finish his make out and then get a good dicking for his trouble before he realized who the voice belonged to. He allowed Bruce to break the kiss as he peered out to see the owner of said voice of interruption.

  
Steve lay on the bed, naked and clearly hard with a hand holding his head up.

"You thinking of starting without me?" He asked, his captain voice leaking through just a bit, mixing perfectly with the rough tone of his general Alpha voice.

  
It sent shivers through Tony like nothing else and he even caught Bruce chewing his lips the way he did when he thought something was hot.

  
"No. We just wanted to warm up." Tony smirked as he stalked over to Steve's side, quick and in full on arousal mode.

  
He plopped on the bed and flipped Steve over on his back to straddle his hips and make out with him too, his hands roaming all over. Steve let him, kissing back with fervor as he gripped Tony's hips in earnest. That moment was when Tony knew he was in for a good time. He moaned into the kiss and bucked up, rubbing against Steve's erection. Bruce came over to the bed as well, already stripping himself.

  
Steve broke the kiss to stare at Tony, smirking in a way only an Alpha could manage.

  
"Glad you rolled out the welcome mat, Capcicle." Tony grunted as he bucked again, eliciting a moan from both himself and his Alpha.

  
"You'd do well to extend the same courtesy. You're wearing too many clothes." Steve chuckled.

  
Tony lifted his shirt above his head before Steve finished the first sentence. "Thought you'd never ask."

Within seconds three men were naked as the day they were born in the Nest, each devouring the other two before him with hungry eyes and soon to be roaming hands.

  
"Bruce, come here." Steve patted the spot beside him gently, his entire demeanor calm and polite.

  
Bruce saw the mischief in his eyes though, and was eager to obey. He'd hardly even seated himself before he was pulled into a kiss. 'Second time today.' He thought distantly as he moved his lips in time with Steve's, letting him touch his sensitive nipples and dip between his supple thighs. A soft, almost silent moan came from him when Steve began jerking him off in earnest as his body tensed under the attention. He was quite aroused, and eventually had to break the kiss, in favor of placing his head against lovers shoulder, panting and shaking, soft tremors voicing his pleasure instead of breathy moans. They'd come soon enough.

  
"Steve, Steve, I can't yet we just started." Bruce managed to piece together a sentence eventually through his occasional soft moan and hitches of breath.

  
"Shhh, I know." Steve nodded sympathetically as he tightened his grip and powered on.

  
Bruce shuddered openly as his body began to tense. He forced his muscles to relax and to force himself to not succumb to the mountain of pleasure the alpha gave to him. But it wouldn't last forever, not by a long shot. He couldn't stop himself from tensing every few seconds, especially not after Steve had taken to kissing his soft spots, nipping and suckling with just the right amount of pressure to get quiet moans from the other man.

  
"Steve!" He cried out, nearly a sob as he felt his toes curl up unbearably tight.

  
The alpha smirked as he clenched the shaft in his hand with just enough strength to prevent any come from slipping out. Bruce writhed and bucked as the sensation to wrack his body was too much for him. But almost better than an orgasm as he slowly went limp in Steve's lap after the initial thrashing. He could still keep going, unlike after an orgasm, so he supposed it was better after all.

  
"For a man of self control I'm disappointed, Bruce." Steve smirked against his ear before gently taking it between his teeth and nibbling.

  
"Who needs self control when you have someone who can force you to stop?" Bruce groaned out, clawing at Steve's chest.

  
Steve growled against Bruce's earlobe before moving down to his neck and placing a quite feral mark there. To the rest of the world it meant "Property of Captain America, Bitch."

To Bruce, it meant a sense of belonging and being wanted, as well as quite a lot of pleasure as he jerked up into the claiming mark, deepening it considerably as he practically ground himself on Steve's lap at the thick waves of arousal the bite brought. He hardly even heard himself let out the throaty moan, only understanding he did when Steve pulled back to look at him, shocked and quite noticably more aroused than when he'd gone in to bite, with a trickle of copper on his lips.

  
Bruce blushed like a virgin when he finally understood. Steve didn't waste time flipping him on his back and holding him down.

"Tony, come here." Steve demanded.

  
Tony jumped a little at his mention. He thought Steve had forgot about him. Maybe Bruce too, but hey, he was totally down for some voyeurism, to be honest. He had no problem taking care of his heat with some one on one time with his good friends Palmala and his knotting dildo. Insanely difficult? Yes. Impossible? No.

  
He walked to Steve and looked at him for further instruction.

"Oh I'm sor-" the kiss that cut off his snarky one liner was so hot he could make a whole new slew of pickup lines inspired by it.

  
To say he wasted no time kissing back was an understatement as he pulled out all the stops; pulling Steve closer, using tongue, eventually leading up to a filthy and shamefully steamy French kiss. Before Tony knew what was happening Steve had grabbed his hand and placed it on Bruce's shaft. The two of them setting a steady rhythm together with Steve leading as Tony's hand practically became dead weight. He couldn't focus on anything else but the clash of tongues and Bruce's moans in the background.

  
That being said, it took him an embarrassingly long time to understand that he was contributing to making those sounds. Steve pulled away, breathless and cocky as he forced Tony down on his knees before Bruce's sex. Tony took the shaft in hand, giving a few more leisurely strokes before he began to suck, slow and teasing with kitten licks at the head.

  
Bruce grabbed fistfuls of the covers at the gentle, patient, and maddeningly arousing contrast from before with Steve, panting and tossing his head as he breathed out quiet nothings from his belly instead of his throat. He was flushed and sweaty and above all gorgeous. His damp curls flying and bouncing about and his cheeks a deep red you only see in the cartoons. Gorgeous isn't the right word, he looked transcendent in Steve's eyes.

  
He wanted to stare for longer, but Tony's needy whines were clear. He slicked his fingers as he pushed one in Tony's hole to the knuckle, giving him time to adjust. Tony disagreed with Steve's kindness, and as soon as he finished his keening around Bruce's dick, he sank down on the finger further, keening again, louder and throatier than the first time, to Bruce's absolute pleasure.

  
Steve and Bruce are quite sure that the sound, had he been not preoccupied with Bruce's arousal, would have been a very soft groan of "Oh fuck."

Tony took all of Bruce, right down to the hilt as he began to fuck himself down on the single finger, clearly trying to coax Steve into putting in another one or just doing it himself. A swift swat to the apples of his ass brought him up from Bruce, choking and sputtering through a whine.

"Did I tell you could move your ass, Tony?" Steve demanded, pulling Tony up by the hair to meet his face.

The Omega shuddered, full bodied and panting as he shook his head, eyes fluttering with the heat of the moment. Steve brought four more smacks down to the others backside, super soldier strength in effect but careful none the less. Each hit resonated with an echo around the space of the Nest with an accompanying yelp or moan from Tony.

"If you're not asked, then you don't do it. Isn't that the rule?" Steve chuckled, brutally pinching the red abused flesh for emphasis.

"Yes, steve!" Tony wailed, nearly incoherent and reeling.

Bruce sat up, drawing Tony's attention to himself as best he could, seeing the unfocused nearly black eyes that couldn't decide whether to stay open or closed. He placed soft kisses over his face and gentle nips down his neck before trailing down to his nipples with his hands. Bruce was a man of patience, and that was a virtue, usually. During heats it was a maddeningly sexy "Please let me come" experience.

Steve slid in another finger just as bruce gave each nipple a firm tug and twist. Tony panted and whined, shoving his face in the juncture of Bruce's neck and shoulder, mouthing sloppy kisses and suckling on the claiming bite Steve placed before.

Bruce groaned, soft but demanding as he pushed Tony back, stooping down to suck fiercely on a nipple then carefully lick, making sure the sting of the ferocious behavior was gone before starting all over again on the other. He made a point to claw his way down his omega's sides as he continued on, a trail of red raised marks in his wake.

Tony was babbling at the speed of light, begging, shaking and jerking. For a moment Bruce wondered if he was even still aware of himself. "Steve, slow the pace a bit I don't want him sinking any further."

Steve stilled his fingers inside the small man before him, smirking devilishly. "Alright. Get his attention before I do."

Bruce gripped Tony's chin, making eye contact with him. "Tony. We aren't done yet. You know a party isn't a party without you."

It took a few seconds but Tony managed to seem self aware again, his eyes focusing for the first time in a long few minutes. Bruce gave a chaste kiss before pulling away into a grin.

"So glad you could make it." He hummed.

"A threesome isn't a threesome without me." Tony smirked. "Fuck parties."

"That's exactly what this is." Bruce snorted.

"Three is company. Or in this case kinky, not a crowd. Learn your metaphors Bruce." Tony scoffed.

Bruce chuckled. "You've educated me in my ignorance, I needed that." He murmered dryly as he maneuvered Tony to be with his back on the bed. He gave a nod to Steve.

The alpha smirked as he slipped in a third finger at last, stretching them out and fucking them into the unsuspecting omega. Tony yelped. Panting and moaning followed soon after.

Bruce smirked and grabbed Tony's unbelievably hard shaft, an angry red at the circumcised tip. He rubbed at the length with a deliberately loose, almost ghost grip in agonizingly slow pumps. Tony whined, begging Steve with his eyes. He knew what was coming and he wanted it more than anything.

Steve understood. He slicked himself up and slid in. Tony hissed at the stretch, but it was far from unwelcome. It took every bit of his self control to keep from grinding his hips down when Steve bottomed out, or canting them up from Bruce's administrations. It was almost painful as he strained and shook from the effort.

"You're perfect. Staying put for us must be hard, hm?" Steve rolled his hips.

Tony moaned. "Fuck me, Rogers."

Steve was many things. And a little shit was one of them as he moved torturously slow and deep, just shy of the bundle that would make Tony come up with some very choice phrases.

"I know you're already a senior citizen but God, you can do better than that, can't you?" Tony moaned.

Steve sped up instantaneously, his words ground out of him, "How about you respect your elders, Sonny?"

Tony grabbed fistfuls of the bedding, his entire body shook. The only comprehendable word was a long drawn out "Fuck."

Bruce smirked as he pumped in the closest he could get to syncing with Steve. "Not quite the place you do the 99-and-counting bit."

Steve nearly stopped thrusting for Tony's seemingly random thought. "Bruce agrees with me. Take that Andy Griffith."

Bruce laughed at the stutter in Steve's rhythm but kept his own constant. Tony grinned up at him, debauched and defiant with a look in his eye, daring Steve to completely fuck him out.

If nothing else, Captain-Fucking-America could rise to such an occasion. He grabbed the snarky bastard by the hips in a bruising grip and sat, forcing Tony to ride him at a breakneck pace. He could hear Bruce sigh behind him despite Tony's newly labored breathing and plethora of curses and moans.

Bruce reached around him with a lube slicked hand to go back to fisting Tony as he bit and sucked across Steve's neck and shoulders. They'd heal in a few hours at most, so Bruce didn't bother holding back. The growls were definitely a sign to keep going, as it were.

Tony spouted some gibberish that consisted mostly of unfinished curses and begging, but the other two caught the word "close" and shared a look.

Steve stopped all together as he gave a devilish smirk to Bruce who pretended to think about the matter. "What do you think?"

Bruce pumped slowly again, so slowly it hardly felt like he moved at all in comparison to the pace before. "Well, maybe he'll stop being so cranky after he spurts."

Tony panted softly, leaning heavily on Steve as he waited.

"Well, assuming he is in a good mood after, what should we have him do?" Steve hummed.

"Good question. What would you do, Tony?" Bruce asked.

The Millionare had snark left in the tank, even blissed out and (almost) properly fucked. But even he knew when to choose his battles.

"Hot tub? Frozen yogurt run?"

Or maybe he didn't.

He felt Steve sigh, but didn't expect to feel him move inside him again. Fuck yeah, Tony could totally pick his battles.

Bruce came around to him and kissed him silly. God, the things that man can do with his tongue. Even better when he feels the same lube sticky hand go back to his junk.

It was sudden and explosive, Tony came with a violent shudder.

Steve fucked him through it while Bruce ended the kiss but kept going with his hand, studiously watching the streams of fluid come from its tip.

Properly fucked, Tony was intense. He could still take it until Steve and Bruce came, even if it meant multiple orgasms of his own, or even up to an hour. While of course, still enjoying himself. So Steve didn't even bother to stop. He instead laid back and let Tony set the pace as he sucked Bruce again. He admired that perfect ass lazily stroke up and down with little figure eights and grinds while his free hand fondled his balls.

He could imagine from the sounds and encouragement Bruce gave that he was getting just as good. The scientist had a lazy smile on his face he only reserved for a good time such as this, fingers tangled in Tony's hair as he watched the other bob his head.

But all good things must come to an end, and Steve's was making itself known. Tony gave a soft sound around Bruce when he noticed the dick in his ass had company. Bruce followed about a minute after, pushing Tony off in favor of spilling in a condom instead. He tied off the loose ends and tossed it in the trash.

His boys were exhausted and complacent as he took a washcloth and wiped them down. He rolled his eyes to see Steve had put a plug in their sub when he wasn't looking. At least they wouldn't have a problem getting the come out later, he told himself in order to just keep the peace. A quick pass over himself and he laid with his Alpha and Omega who'd sleepily arranged themselves on the bed comfortably with room to spare.

"It's decided. It's gonna be a good week." Tony mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony at the beginning talking about Hef is a reference to the Stan Lee cameo in Iron Man.


End file.
